Ajakan Kurenai-sensei
by Hikkikomori
Summary: Menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyum terlebih dahulu, Kurenai lalu berkata,"Mau menemaniku jalan jalan?"


**Ajakan Kurenai-sensei.**

.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan buket bunga diatas monumen pahlawan, setelah menyelesaikan segala macam ritual lainya dia berniat untuk pergi, tapi saat itu dia menangkap figur seorang wanita yang kebetulan juga ada disana, wanita itu adalah Kurenai Yuhii.

Sekarang Kurenai sudah hamil besar, dia bisa melahirkan kapan saja, tapi meskipun begitu tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa aktifitasnya berkurang. Naruto sering melihat Kurenai berjalan jalan di desa, kadang kadang dia merasa sedikit khawatir pada wanita itu karena bagaimanapun dalam periode hamil tua seperti itu tubuhnya pasti sangat cepat lelah.

Menyadari seseorang mengawasinya, Kurenai tersenyum pada Naruto.

"... Ada Naruto juga, ya?"

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu, Sensei?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Naruto."

Hanya percakapan singkat seperti itu, dan Naruto yang kurang terbiasa dengan wanita yang lebih tua kecuali Konan(kakak angkatnya)langsung merasa canggung, karena Kurenai juga kelihatan sedang begitu khusuk berdoa untuk Asuma, jadi Naruto berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan wanita cantik itu sendirian di area pemakaman.

"Tidak keberatan untuk menungguku, Naruto?"

Tapi suara dewasa Kurenai membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Meskipun dalam dunia Shinobi Naruto memiliki tingkatan yang sama atau bahkan lebih tinggi dari wanita itu, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah fakta jika Kurenai tetap salah satu guru yang harus dia hormati dan anggota masyarakat yang lebih tua darinya. Jika Kurenai bilang untuk menunggunya, maka dia harus melakukan seperti yang wanita itu inginkan.

Tidak lebih dari lima menit Naruto menunggu, Kurenai menyelesaikan doa nya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang bersandar di gerbang pemakaman.

"Maaf mambuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak masalah. Daripada itu, apa ada yang Kurenai-sensei bicarakan denganku? Bantuanku barangkali?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyum terlebih dahulu, Kurenai lalu berkata,"Mau menemaniku jalan jalan?"

Permintaan yang sungguh tidak terduga. Daripada dengan Kurenai, Naruto lebih akrab dengan almarhum suaminya, Asuma. Wanita bermata merah ini memiliki aura anggun yang membuat orang lain dengan penuh kerendahan hati untuk menghormatinya, termasuk juga Naruto, lagipula, Kurenai tidak begitu cocok dengannya yang urakan, tidak disangka ternyata ada saat ketika wanita ini akan mengatakan hal semacam itu, sulit dipercaya.

Tapi, bukan berarti Naruto akan menolaknya juga sih.

Lagipula, nada bicara serta air muka Kurenai bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di debat, meski terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan, tapi wanita itu tidak pernah memberi celah bagi Naruto untuk menyuarakan sebuah penolakan.

Sambil menghela nafas, Naruto mengangguk,"Aku bebas hari ini, kurasa tidak masalah."

Tidak tahu kemana Kurenai akan membawanya, Naruto hanya berjalan disamping Kurenai sambil khawatir pada perut besar wanita itu yang sudah sangat besar, bagaimana kalau Kurenai pingsan karena kelelahan? Atau bagaimana jika dia tiba tiba kontraksi? Kemana Naruto akan membawanya?

Ketika di depan jalan mereka ada keramaian yang sulit untuk dilalui, Naruto dengan sigap memberi celah bagi Kurenai untuk lewat, jika ada tanjakan atau turunan, Naruto akan mengawasi wanita itu kalau kalau dia tergelincir, karena hal itu, Kurenai tersenyum sepanjang waktu seolah menemukan sesuatu yang lucu.

Naruto menyadari jika wanita disampingnya terus tersenyum, hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah taman kecil dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku kosong.

Taman itu cukup kecil, tidak banyak orang yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang, tapi Naruto bisa menemukan beberapa muda mudi yang sedang berpacaran berjarak beberapa bangku, lalu wanita tua yang sedang mengajak anjingnya jalan jalan. Sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara dewasa Kurenai,

"Terakhir kali seorang pria menemaniku jalan jalan adalah sebelum perang dunia Shinobi ke-4, kalau dipikir pikir lumayan lama juga, ya?"

"..."

Kurenai tertawa sendiri, sementara Naruto disampingnya diam diam melirik wanita itu tanpa ada niat untuk mengomentari karna dia mengerti bahwa kata kata itu tidak meminta sebuah jawaban. Tepat seperti yang Naruto kira, Kurenai menerawang seolah melihat ke masa lalu dan mulai bicara lagi,

"Saat itu Asuma baru saja dimakamkan, aku yang hamil muda begitu terpukul dengan kematian Asuma, tapi karena ada Shikamaru yang menemaniku, aku dengan cepat pulih. Tapi sekarang Shikamaru menjadi sangat sibuk, dia tidak mungkin sempat menjengukku karena sebagai pengganti Shikaku sebagai penanggung jawab Joonin, dia harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk banyak hal, lagipula dia sudah dewasa dan harus memiliki wanitanya sendiri juga, mana mungkin dia mau terus terusan mengurusi janda sepertiku.. Ngomong omong, kudengar Shikamaru berkencan dengan seorang Shinobi dari Suna? Kalau tidak salah namanya Temari, kan?"

"Kabarnya memang seperti itu sih. Aku kurang memperhatikan perkembangan informasi, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Kudengar kau menyembunyikan seorang wanita seusiaku di apartemenmu, apa kabar itu benar?"

"Menyembunyikan? Tidak ada hal semacam itu. Dia itu saudara angkat sekaligus waliku yang sudah mendapat persetujuan Tsunade-Obaachan."

"Oh, ya? Tapi Tsunade-Hime tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu."

"Itu karena dia membenciku. Nenek tua itu selalu bahagia jika melihat aku kesusahan."

"Begitu, ya? Hmm.."Kurenai mulai terkekeh kekeh karena ucapan Naruto.

"Tolong jangan percaya pada kabar tidak jelas itu, Sensei, semua itu hanya gosip yang dibuat oleh orang orang."

Menahan keinginan untuk berteriak, Naruto menjawab kekeliruan Kurenai. Dia tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita ini sama dengan dia memperlakukan Tsunade, mereka punya sifat yang benar benar berbeda, jika dia salah berbicara mungkin saja Kurenai akan tersinggung dan Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi.

Permasalahan Naruto yang tinggal dengan seorang wanita dewasa memang menjadi topik hangat di Konoha, entah siapa yang memulai kesalahpahaman itu, tapi Naruto punya satu nama yang sangat mencurigakan dan terasa wajar untuk dipersalahkan, yaitu Tsunade. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak memberi kejelasan pada warga Konoha mengenai hubungannya dengan Konan, dan membiarkan kesalahpahaman terus berkembang ke tingkat mengerikan.

"Jadi kabar yang mengatakan jika kau menjadi pria mesum yang suka menyekap wanita itu tidak benar?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak benar."

"Lega sekali rasanya setelah mendengarnya sendiri darimu."

*fufufu*Kurenai tertawa dengan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya. Naruto tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi karena bisa menemani dan bicara secara langsung dengan wanita ini, setiap gerakannya melambangkan keanggunan sikap seorang wanita yang bermartabat, wanita bernama lengkap Kurenai Yuhii ini sedikit mirip dengan Konan dari segi sikap. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan mengapa Kurenai harus lega setelah mendengar penyangkalan Naruto, bukankah hal itu tidak berhubungan langsung dengannya?

"Kurenai-sensei percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus meragukanmu?"

"Entahlah, biasanya tidak ada yang percaya pada penjelasanku sih, jadi aku kaget saja jika Kurenai-sensei mempercayaiku begitu saja."

Pertama kali Sakura mengetahui bahwa Naruto tinggal dengan seorang wanita tidak dikenal, dia langsung di diamkan selama berhari hari, lalu Hinata yang mengetahui hal itu di hari berikutnya melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Naruto, dan ada banyak kejadian tidak mengenakkan lainya yang berkaitan dengan Konan, Naruto tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi karena hal itu bukan pengalaman yang bagus, jadi cukup mengagetkan jika ada yang langsung percaya padanya tanpa melakukan hal hal aneh, tapi itu cukup masuk akal mengingat hubungan Naruto dan Kurenai tidak begitu dekat, tidak ada alasan bagi Kurenai untuk mendebat permasalahan kehidupan Naruto lebih jauh.

Tempat dimana taman itu berada kebetulan dibangun di sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi, dari arah mereka duduk cahaya matahari kemerahan bisa terlihat sangat jelas. Nampaknya karena merasa nyaman pada satu sama lain membuat mereka tidak bosan dan tanpa sadar menghabiskan waktu berjam jam duduk di taman itu hanya dengan sedikit percakapan.

Tiba tiba Kurenai menggeser tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu.

"...Sensei?"

"Aku tidak menyangkau kau yang dulu paling kecil di akademi bisa tumbuh hampir sebesar Asuma. Tidak mengherankan sih, mengingat Jiraiya-sama yang berbadan besar itu menjadi gurumu, tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi dengan perubahan sifatmu.. Rasanya Naruto yang suka membuat kekacauan, si shinobi mengejutkan nomer satu di Konoha dan kau yang sekarang terasa seperti orang yang berbeda."

"..."

Memilih untuk diam, Naruto membiarkan saja wanita berambut hitam ini menyamankan diri di bahunya. Kurenai hidup sebatang kara selama bertahun tahun, dia menemukan Asuma yang kemudian menikahinya tapi tidak sempat seumur jagung rumah tangga mereka berlangsung, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya terbunuh di tangan Akatsuki. Kalau dipikir pikir, rasanya Naruto bisa mengerti perasaan wanita ini karena kurang lebih nasib mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

Shikamaru yang biasanya menemaninya disibukkan dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk Kurenai dan membuat wanita ini kesepian. Mungkin pertemuannya dengan Kurenai di pemakaman tadi hanyalah suatu kebetulan, seandainya yang ada di sana adalah Kakashi atau Guy, mungkin dia juga akan tetap meminta mereka menemaninya.

Dengan kata lain Kurenai tidak secara langsung memilih, dia hanya mengajak siapapun secara acak, setidaknya jika ada beberapa poin pertimbangan yang dia miliki, itu hanya akan terbatas pada orang orang yang cukup bisa dia percaya, itulah yang Naruto fikirkan.

"Entah kau yang sudah mulai dewasa atau karena sesuatu yang lain, tapi yang pasti, pemicu perubahanmu pasti karena perang mengerikan beberapa minggu yang lalu... Naruto, aku yakin kau tidak menyadari perubahan dirimu, iya,kan?"

Kurenai benar, Naruto hanya tahu bahwa dia banyak berubah melalui keluhan Tsunade dan Sakura. Mereka sering bilang kalau Naruto menjadi lebih kaku, Tsunade bahkan mengatainya pria membosankan, hal ini menjadi pemucu wanita itu melakukan hal hal aneh padanya, entah itu rencana perjodohan, menjebaknya dengan seorang wanita di situasi 'berbahaya', atau memfitnahnya, dan Tsunade menyebut kejahilannya itu sebagai 'terapi kejiwaan pasca perang' atau semacamnya.

Karena Naruto hanya diam, dan Kurenai menyadari arah pembicaraan mulai tidak enak, wanita itu berdehem singkat untuk mengusir kecanggungan."Tapi tidak masalah. Meskipun sifatmu berubah, tapi aura kehadiran Naruto tetap kuat dan hangat kok, hanya dengan itu aku dan semua orang yang mengenalmu yakin jika kau tidak berubah sebanyak itu."

"Begitu, ya? Aku senang Kurenai-sensei mengatakan itu, terimakasih banyak, Sensei."

Sebenarnya Naruto selalu merasa gelisah pada perubahan dirinya. Kadang kadang dia takut jika suatu saat hatinya mulai seperti para tetua dan Danzo yang keras kepala. Setelah melalui medan perang dan pertempuran tidak terhitung, Naruto bisa memahami mengapa para tetua begitu keras kepala dan memakai cara tidak masuk akal untuk melindungi desa. Perang begitu menakutkan, apapun yang terjadi Naruto tidak ingin lagi hal itu terulang, bahkan jika harus menjual dirinya pada setan sekalipun, dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya tanpa berfikir asal perang tidak lagi terjadi.

Dalam pertempuran itu, Naruto yang menguasai cakra Kyuubi bisa mendengar jeritan hati, kebencian, rasa takut teman teman serta lawannya. Dendam madara Uchiha, kekecewaan oleh pengkhianatan Kaguya Oototsuki dan ambisi Zetsu hitam. Perasaan perasaan negatif itu merasuk kedalam dirinya dan menggerogoti hatinya, sangat menyakitkan sampai membuat Naruto berfikir jika mati jauh lebih baik.

Perasaan itu tidak ingin Naruto alami lagi. Tapi, setidaknya setelah Kurenai mengatakan jika dirinya tidak benar benar berubah, Naruto merasa lega, mungkin Tsunade benar, bahwa perubahan sikapnya hanyalah akibat trauma dan akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Naruto itu beda dengan Shikamaru yang enak diajak bicara, kau itu justru lebih nyaman hanya dengan dirasakan keberadanya. Yah, bisa dibilang Naruto sangat cocok dijadikan pengawal pribadi. Hm.. Rasanya aku bisa mengerti perasaan Hinata-chan."

Kurenai bergumam dengan suara senang. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan tapi mendengar Kurenai menyebut nyebut nama Hinata, Naruto jadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu soal wanita muda itu.

"Bicara soal Hinata-chan, akhir akhir ini dia sering melakukan pemukulan padaku, kalau Kurenai-sensei tau, tolong untuk memberitahuku apa penyebabnya."

"Ah, ya. Bagian ini memang paling merepotkan, aku selalu heran mengapa orang orang hebat selalu tidak memiliki kepekaan di sisi ini. Tapi tidak apa apa, justru karena itulah Naruto sangat menarik."

"..."

Tidak bisa membalas komentar Kurenai yang sama sekali melenceng dari pertanyaan, Naruto hanya bisa diam. Aroma harum dari rambut hitam Kurenai terus menyerang penciuman Naruto, seandainya orang lain yang ada di posisi ini, mereka pasti sudah pingsan karena tingkat menggoda dari wanita ini yang berada di titik mengerikan. Tapi karena Naruto terbiasa dengan wanita berferomon kuat macam Tsunade dan Konan disekitarnya, dia tidak begitu terganggu dengan itu dan posisi seperti ini cukup sering juga dia lakukan dengan Konan ketika sedang dirumah.

Setelah beberapa pembicaraan kecil lainya, waktu pun mulai bergeser ke malam hari.

Naruto dan Kurenai memutuskan untuk pulang, meskipun arah rumah mereka berbeda, tapi Naruto tetap mengantar Kurenai hingga di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi mengingat itu malamam hari dan membiarkan wanita yang sedang hamil besar dibiarkan berjalan sendiri sangat tidak bagus, apalagi apartemen dimana Kurenai tinggal memiliki tangga yang cukup curam, hal itu sangat mengkhawatirkan untuknya.

Namun setelah sampai di rumah Kurenai, Naruto bisa tenang karena ada seorang Medic-nin yang khusus menangani keperluan Kurenai, jadi Naruto tidak begitu khawatir, setidaknya wanita ini akan baik baik saja di rumahnya.

"Mau masuk dan menemaniku makan malam?"

"Tidak, Konan-Nee pasti menungguku, lain kali saja."

"Tentu saja, ada wanita cantik yang menunggumu dirumah, aku bisa mengerti."Kata Kurenai sambil cemberut.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu —

"Hanya bercanda. Fufufu senang sekali rasanya bisa membuatmu bertingkah panik... Tapi undanganku tadi sungguhan lho, aku menantikan kesempatan itu."

"Aku mengerti. Di kesempatan berikutnya aku pasti akan menerima undangan makan malam Sensei."

"Tapi sayang sekali karena sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan, hal itu mungkin hanya bisa dilakukan setelah beberapa bulan kedepan."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggu kalau begitu."

"Dasar, cara bicaramu itu bisa membuatku salah faham tahu..."Kurenai bergumam sambil tersenyum tanpa terdengar oleh Naruto."Lalu ketika saat itu tiba, kita akan menghabiskan waktu seperti hari ini lagi, kan? Pahlawan-kun?"

"Tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Sensei."

"Ahahaha, baik baik. Kalau begitu aku masuk ya, Naruto, sampai jumpa lagi, dan terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang."

"Sampai jumpa, Sensei. Ya, aku juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Kurenai tersenyum lebar. Naruto tidak pernah melihat Kurenai tersenyum selebar itu sebelumnya, tapi mau bagaimanapun ekspresi yang dia buat, wanita ini tetap saja cantik. Sambil terperangah dalam kekaguman, Naruto menerima tepukan singkat dibahunya oleh Kurenai sambil wanita itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada Naruto, lalu berbisik,

"Berhati hatilah saat pulang, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bereaksi lebih jauh, Kurenai langsung memasuki pintu apartemennya.

Benar benar tidak memahami apa yang baru saja Kurenai lakukan, Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan pergi dari gedung apartemen itu.

Sekarang karena dia akan pulang kerumah, Naruto tiba tiba saja merasakan kalau perutnya lapar. Dia menemani Kurenai beberapa jam lamanya, sudah jelas dia akan kelaparan mengingat seharusnya setelah ke pemakaman, dia akan langsung pulang untuk makan siang.

Berfikir soal makanan apa yang disiapkan Konan di rumah, perut Naruto bertambah lapar.

Tiba tiba —

"Sudah cukup bersenang senangnya, Na-naruto-kun?"

"Hinata?"

Benar sekali, Hinata berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa Naruto bisa merasakan kehadirannya, andai saja Hinata terus diam sepanjang waktu, mungkin Naruto tidak pernah sadar jika Hinata ada disana.

Sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata mengeluarkan aura dingin yang langsung menjalar keseluruh permukaan kulit Naruto, tidak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya instingnya mengatakan jika dia harus lari.

Tapi karena suatu alasan, Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung sambil menyaksikan wanita muda itu mulai membuat kuda kuda yang familiar.

"Se-setelah bersenang senang dengan Ko-Kurenai-sensei, kurasa tidak masalah jika a-aku sedikit melemaskan otot ototmu yang tegang, iya kan, Na-naruto-kun?"

"Hm? Kuda kuda itu, kan? Dan kenapa kau memakai Byakugan? O-oh!? A-ada apa dengan tatapan membunuh itu? Ja-jangan janga —

"Juho Soshiken!"

.

.

.

Fin

**Haha.. Author Gaje muncul lagi, kali ini pasangan main Naruto Kurenai. Sebagai catatan, Sebenarnya Fic ini masih berhubungan sama Onee-san dan Konyako no Naruto, tapi seting waktu nya aja yang acak.**

**Ngomong ngomong, disini Kurenai masih hamil, Author gk tau kapan dia melahirkan sih.**


End file.
